Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters may refer to the Ghostbusters (Level) for other uses visit Ghostbusters (disambiguation). Ghostbusters is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. It is based on the movie of the same name. About Ghostbusters (1984) After the members of a team of scientists (Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz & Egon Spengler) lose their cushy positions at a university in New York City, they decide to become "ghostbusters" to wage a high-tech battle with the supernatural for money. They stumble upon a gateway to another dimension, a doorway that will release evil upon the city. The Ghostbusters must now save New York from complete destruction. Ghostbusters II (1989) After saving New York City from a ghost attack, the Ghostbusters is disbanded for demolishing parts of the city during the battle. But when Ghostbuster Peter Venkman learns that spirits have taken an interest in Dana Barrett's son, the men launch a rogue ghost-chasing mission. The quest quickly goes awry, landing them in court. But when the ghosts turn on the judge, he issues an order allowing the Ghostbusters to get back to work. Ghostbusters: Answer The Call (2016) Paranormal researcher Abby & physicist Erin are trying to prove that ghosts exist in modern society. When strange apparitions appear in Manhattan, Gilbert and Yates turn to engineer Jillian for help. Also joining the team is Patty, a lifelong New Yorker who knows the city inside and out. Armed with proton packs and plenty of attitude, the four women prepare for an epic battle as more than 1,000 mischievous ghouls descend on Times Square led by Rowan North. Related Characters/Objects Classic *71228 Level Pack **Peter Venkman *** Ray Stantz* *** Egon Spengler* *** Winston Zeddemore* **Ecto-1 ***Ecto-1 Blaster ***Ecto-1 Water Diver **Ghost Trap ***Ghost Stun 'n' Trap ***Proton Zapper *71241 Fun Pack **Slimer ***Slime Shooter ****Slime Exploder ****Slime Streamer *71233 Fun Pack **Stay Puft ***Terror Dog ****Terror Dog Destroyer ****Soaring Terror Dog 2016 * 71242 Story Pack ** Abby Yates *** Erin Gilbert* *** Jillian Holtzmann* *** Patty Tolan* ** Zhu's Chinese Restaurant ** Ecto-1 (2016) *** Ectozer *** PerfEcto * TBA Fun Pack ** TBA Character ** TBA Vehicle *** TBA Rebuild 1 *** TBA Rebuild 2 ** TBA Battle Arena * Not included physically, but playable in-game upon completing the Ghostbusters level or the Ghostbusters 2016 Story Pack. Non-Playable Characters Classic * Dana Barrett * Haunted TV * Gozer * Ghost * Louis Tully * Janine Melnitz * Walter Peck * Library Ghost * Engineer * Hotel Manager * Roger Grimsby * Vigo * News Reporter * Sarah Smith * Zombie Taxi Driver 2016 * Tour Guide * Ed Mulgrave Jr. * Rowan North * Jennifer Lynch * Estate Agent * Jonathan Smith * Mayor Bradley * Agent Rorke * Agent Hawkins * Kevin Beckman * Ghost * Gertrude Aldridge * Sparky * Mayhem * Tall Ghost * Ghost Abby * Ice King Parade Balloon * Eggman Parade Balloon * Stay Puft Parade Balloon * Giant Proton Cannon * Paul Feig * Desk Clerk * Lady Slimer Adventure Worlds Classic * New York (1984) ** Ghostbusters H.Q. ** Dana's Apartment ** Metropolitan Museum of Art ** WKRR-TV Studio ** Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research ** Sedgewick Hotel ** Ray's Bookshop ** New York Public Library ** New York University ** New York Pneumatic Railroad ** The Statue of Liberty 2016 *New York |(2016) ** Chinatown *** Zhu's Chinese Restaurant ** Aldridge Mansion ** Times Square ** Mercado ** Firehouse ** Higgins Institute of Science ** Subway ** West End Levels Classic * The Phantom Zone * Ghostbusters 2016 * Paranormal Beginnings * Ghostbusting! * The Mercado Building * Breaking the Barrier * The Battle for Times Square * The Final Showdown Trivia * Aside from being based on the film, there was also a LEGO Ideas Ghostbusters set that came out in 2014. ** A Ghostbusters Firehouse set came out on January 1, 2016. There is a set based on the Ghostbusters 2016 film as well. * Ghostbusters was mentioned in Doctor Who in the episode "Army of Ghosts". While investigating the Ghost Shifts, the Tenth Doctor referenced the theme song when he brought out a device to track them, asking Rose Tyler, "Who you gonna call?", to which she replied, "Ghostbusters!" He then went on to reply with "I ain't afraid of no ghosts!". * This franchise has been alluded to numerous times in Teen Titans Go!. *You can enter the classic adventure world as Abby Yates from the 2016 Ghostbusters. ** The same works in reverse by being able to go into the 2016 world as Peter Venkman, Stay Puft & Slimer Category:Franchises Category:Ghostbusters Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Wave 3 Category:Wave 4 Category:Wave 5 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Wave 6